


something kinda crazy

by eonnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonnie/pseuds/eonnie
Summary: timeskip haikyuu!!bokuto longed for a soulmate, and so did you- yet the universe managed to do something kinda crazy
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 22





	something kinda crazy

**00:00:00**

_**バレーボール** _

Bokuto Koutarō stood in front of the court, this is the first time he will be playing for Fukurodani Academy. That same time the word _ **バレーボール**_ appeared on his right wrist, the first clue about his soulmate. It appeared when he was going in for a spike, he looked at his wrist for a moment and saw the words.

His spike got blocked but instead of a dejected look on his face, he was smiling. Despite getting his spike blocked Bokuto was happy and it made his first game even more special. After the game, he decided to inspect it harder and even made a list of schools that had a female volleyball team.

It was an understatement to say that Bokuto was excited to meet his soulmate and it gave him a driving force to play volleyball and get better. And because of this, he practiced volleyball even harder in the hopes to meet his soulmate in the Tokyo Prefectural Qualifiers or the Interhigh Tournament.

Bokuto hoped that his soulmate is as thrilled as he is to meet them and since they both have the same passion he could connect to them even more. Since then it’s a tradition for Bokuto to watch almost every volleyball tournament there is, he also told his friends, Akaashi and Kuroo about the matter and asked for help.

They watched every game they could in Tokyo but to no luck, they have yet to meet Bokuto’s soulmate. In his second year participating in the Tokyo Prefectural Qualifiers, he slumped down as for this year he didn’t meet his soulmate. “Bokuto-san, maybe your soulmate isn’t playing for Tokyo.” Akaashi tried to lift the spirits of his friend.

Kuroo hummed in agreement, “You know what Akaashi has a point, what if they’re representing Miyagi or Hyogō?”... “You could meet them in the Interhigh Tournament, but what if their school doesn’t reach that far?” Akaashi stated bluntly which made Bokuto’s posture slump lower and lips turn downwards. “AKAASHI” Tears threatened to fall on Bokuto’s face.

“Hey, let’s not think of the negatives now, what Akaashi said is plausible so let’s just wait. Also, they could be playing someplace else, they might not even be here in Japan, you should instead be thankful because you two have a connection with volleyball. So it doesn’t matter, you should wait because you two will meet.” Kuroo assured his friend of his worries.

Bokuto looked at his left wrist seeing the same numbers since he was born, **00:00:00** , _When will I meet my soulmate? There’s so much we can talk about, I can show them my cross spike, my straight spike. I could impress them and we could play volleyball together. Where could they be? What if Akaashi and Kuroo are right and they aren’t here in Japan?_

**00:00:01**

Fukurodani successfully finished the Tokyo Prefectural Qualifiers and is now heading to the Interhigh Nationals (2012). Despite their efforts, they could only reach the Quarter-Finals before being beaten by a different school.

Nevertheless, Bokuto’s face gleamed brightly the moment Akaashi pointed out that the timer on his left wrist started going forward. “Do you see this Akaashi? It means they’re here, they’re from a good team and they’re playing volleyball like me. You think they’re looking for me as well?”

Akaashi smiled softly at the animated look on his friend’s eyes. “You must be excited? Why don’t I help you look for the next year?” Bokuto’s eyes twinkled and opened his body to throw himself in Akaashi’s direction. “You would help me? Really? Maybe next year Nekoma can win in the qualifiers and you can help me find them once the games are over.”

The latter shook his head due to Bokuto’s actions, “Yeah, we will.”

 **They didn’t** ; in their last year participating in the Spring Interhigh Tournament they placed 2nd and the ace’s timer didn’t move forward. Tears threatened to flow out of his eyes, they had lost against Ichibayashi with a score of 13-15. And the fact that he didn’t meet his soulmate made him feel even sadder than before.

“Don’t you quit now. You keep going, got it? And give it everything you’ve got!-- Konoha gave a light punch to the back of their captain’s back-- ‘Cuz I’ll be cheering for you 110 percent of the way! Mr. Just-A-Normal-Ace.”

;

Ignoring the sweaty feeling and the smell of various pain relief rubs wafting in the air you close your eyes for a short second and regain your focus in the game. Ignoring the loud cheers and shouts from the audience that is clouding your brain making it hard to focus. Ignoring everything and calming yourself to ready for the next move.

As well as the blank wrists while you toss the ball back to your captain. “Shit, it’s too short” Your eyes follow the direction of the ball as you go back to your position. The pressure became heavier the moment it was blocked by the opposing team calling for another rally.

This is the last set and if we lose we may not be able to move forward and be the female representative for Miyagi in our last year participating in the Spring Interhigh Tournament.

During the time out earlier, I overheard our Coach and Coach Washijo talking and Wakatoshi's team lost against Karasuno. _I wonder what Wakatoshi is feeling right now; if we lose then I would know._ Shaking your head you focus on the game you are in, we are in our least favorable rotation. The setter is on my left and the libero was switched out during rotation. It’s not like we aren’t capable of receiving their ball well, the opposing team is very offensive and their hits feel like a ton. You didn’t expect less from a team that reached the semi-finals but they drastically improved, looking back from the Miyagi Prefectural Qualifiers they weren’t good and immediately lost after facing us.

They must’ve practiced immensely hard because we are now in the finals, and they are facing us. We wanted to win as much as them, our volleyball club has been through so much; being compared with the boy’s volleyball club every time and bringing us down.

We wanted to win more than ever after experiencing straight losses in the past two years. The Shiratorizawa’s Female Volleyball Club doesn’t give up that easily. “Prrrt!” We looked back at the line judge and saw the raised flag.

“YEAH!!!”

“It’s OUT!!”

“Okay let’s focus, we can win the game and go to the nationals.” Our captain shouted to calm us down and lift our spirits at the same time.

Cheers erupted in the court, the adrenaline surging in your body with a dumbfounded look on your face was clear. You see the joyous looks on your teammate’s faces as you look at the scoreboard; 14-14- a deuce. A clear smile was pasted on your face as you breathe in deeply and calm yourself for the upcoming rally.

It was your turn to serve, and all eyes were on you. Bouncing the ball twice and clenching both of your fists you close your eyes and feel the environment. _A service ace, that’s all. Just once, let this be my last service ace for the school year. Please let me bring our team to the Nationals._ Opening your eyes at the same time the whistle blew. “Prrrt!”

Using your left foot first you run-up and toss the ball for a jump float serve. Finding empty spots in the opposing court you lift your hand to meet the ball and you watch it go over to the other side. You went back to your position inside the court and observed the direction of the ball. _In. In. In. In. Please be in, nobody should receive it._

The impact of the service was heard as their libero tried to save it but only made the ball go out of bounds. The referee blew their whistle and motioned in our direction. _One more and we can win, we can make it to the nationals._

;

**Irvine, California**

“Hajime, where are we going?” You grumbled due to the heat of the sun hitting your back as Hajime kept walking around the campus. “If you’re just going to complain why did you come with me in the first place?” Hajime turned around and gave me a straight-face look, “I was bored, okay? Also, I wanted to help you look for this Japanese trainer you kept on talking about, what is his name again?”

Hajime rolled his eyes, “If you listened to me you would know him. We need to look for him you know, not just for me but also for you, didn’t you take this course because of your knee? I swear y/n you’ll be happy once we meet- woah, woah, woah, woah. This can’t actually be happening.”

“What the hell are you talking about Hajime? What can’t be happening?” You look up to check what he’s talking about and to your surprise you see your cousin Ushijima. “‘Toshi you’re here?”

Hajime looked at the two of you back and forth. “You know each other? Wait a minute, y/n how could you? You didn’t say anything?” You looked at Hajime and shrugged in reply. “Y/n and I are cousins, we both played for Shiratorizawa.” Hajime glanced at you to find approval in Ushijima’s statement and you simply nod at him.

“What are you doing here?” Hajime asked, “My father has lived here for two years and he invited me to watch his team practice.” Hajime moved his bag and placed it on his chest before bringing out a folder. “We’re looking for this Japanese trainer, I want to intern for him after college and maybe I can encourage y/n to join me and be my partner. His name is Takashi Utsui. Have you heard of him?”

“That’s the name of the trainer you’re looking for? He’s my uncle.” You mumbled to yourself as you face the two men conversing. “Yes.”

“I’ve always wanted to talk to him in person and when he told me he’d fit me in today I grabbed the chance. Y/n came with me for moral support but now she’s just being an annoying piece of ass.” You take a glance at Hajime’s direction before scoffing. “Excuse me? I am your moral support, why would I be here in this hot weather walking with you to find this trainer who is my uncle and Ushijima’s father.” “Takashi Utsui is my father.”

Hajime double-take as his mouth fell open and a gasp escaped from his lips. “Y/n, how many times have I rambled about Takashi Utsui? If you would’ve listened! It would’ve been easier to get to him.”

Hajime, Ushijima, and you walked and met with your uncle. They talked and discussed things with each other. I didn’t participate because volleyball left a bitter feeling in my heart and here I am a sports medicine student. Back when I first met Hajime he kept asking if I played volleyball and experienced going to the nationals. _Nationals_ , what a joke.

Hajime was the only person I confided in after the incident. I didn’t take care of my body, now I’m trying to fix myself and studying. If Hajime is studying because of his friend, I’m studying for myself, for the team that I disappointed with.

“How’s your leg?” Ushijima’s words registered in my ears. “They’re functioning without braces now, I don’t think you should ask about my leg though.” Ushijima gave me a tight-lipped smile, “You know what I mean y/n. At least be happy that you brought your team to the nationals, they’re thankful of you, you know that right? It’s stupid to blame yourself over something you had no control over.”

You smiled bitterly, “No control over? It’s my body, I should’ve seen the signs. It’s my mistake, I couldn’t be there for them during the nationals and instead of being beside them in the court I was here trying to recover.”

“It is _your_ fault you ruined your knee, but there’s no use in bringing yourself down. I know you want to be a trainer like Iwaizumi, why don’t you agree to be his partner? Is it because of your dumb vow to stay off court until you can play again? Then take this as a sign and use this to motivate yourself to go back to the court.”

;

**00:00:02**

“Who do you think our trainer would be?” Bokuto asked his teammates with curiosity blooming in his face. “I don’t care, I do hope it’s a woman. Don’t you find that hot? A woman telling you to hit the bench press or something.” Atsumu stated his ideas for the upcoming coach they will have.

“This is why you have yet to meet your soulmate,” Sakusa replied through his mask as he removed his jacket to change in an indoor one.

“Didn’t Kuroo say anything?” Bokuto asked the rest of the team who turned silent and avoided his look. Despite knowing some things Ushijima looked away as well and avoided Bokuto. “Why don’t we start practicing before they arrive,” Ushijima suggested before removing his jacket like Sakusa.

Hinata jumped and went to the treadmills as he challenged Kageyama on who could last the longest in the highest setting to which the latter didn’t disagree and immediately went on the treadmills with him. Hoshiumi went to one of the stationary bicycles, Atsumu ran to the chest press to build more muscles in his chest. Sakusa was busy wiping down the barbells he would use and sanitized them properly.

The team started warming up and working out except for one, Bokuto was deep in staring at his wrists. The timer on his right was giving him a tingling feeling and it was getting uncomfortable. “Ding” The sound of the elevator made all of them turn to face it.

Behind Kuroo, two people follow him and are conversing while looking down at the planners they’re holding. “These will be your new trainers for the Nationals-- he looked at the two of them-- please introduce yourselves.”

“My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, looking forward to helping you.” The man spoke. Bokuto stared deep at the woman as she looked up and introduced herself. “I’m Y/n, and I hope we can learn from each other.” Bokuto glanced at his wrists then back to you before looking back again as he saw his timer going forward.

Bokuto gave you a dazed look and he felt a hitch in his breaths, deep inside he felt his skin tingling and the butterflies in his stomach couldn’t stop moving around. He wanted to throw his body at you, he wanted to yell at you, but hug you tightly as well. Bokuto waited for this moment but now that it’s happening he’s speechless and all he could do is stare at you.

With a shaky voice he pointed at you with his trembling fingers. “Y-you! Do you, do you know how long I- I waited for you? I thought I didn’t have a soulmate, and here you are? You appear once again seven years later? Do you know how long- I- you- my-” Bokuto couldn’t believe it, and stormed out of the gym leaving the rest of the team shocked and some looking at you.

Ushijima spoke first and called you, “Y/n, why don’t you follow him and explain your side. He’s probably shocked and confused.” You turned around to Hajime and he gave you a nod and titled his head for you to follow him.

Going out to follow after your newly found soulmate you can’t help but feel nervous and guilty. This is all your fault, it didn’t even cross your mind that someone might be looking for you. You might have a defective soulmate timer but that doesn’t mean everybody else's is.

You study the floor as you look for your soulmate on where he could be, this is your first time and you’re afraid that you might get lost. Putting your worries aside your thoughts brought you back to the revelation earlier. You think about your soulmate as you pause and remember his name from the planner earlier.

“Bo-Bokuto? Bokuto… Koutarou.” You tried saying his name to yourself. You feel the warmth of your chest radiating around you as you bite your lip to stop yourself from smiling widely. “I have a soulmate, I do, his name is B-Bokuto.”

You remind yourself once again as you jump up and down in the hallway to yourself not giving a single fuck to the world. Your heartbeat drumming quickly and blood rushing through your cheeks making you feel hot from all the sensations you’re feeling all at once. Lost in your thoughts what you didn’t notice is Bokuto’s presence at the back watching you the whole time.

After seeing your giddy reaction he calmed down and smiled to himself, “How cute!” You immediately turn around the moment you heard a familiar voice that was now calm. “B-Bo-Bokuto” You squealed breathlessly as you took in his presence at such a close space.

You study his build taking note of his large chest muscles as well as his thighs that look sturdy and unbending. You notice his white-greyish hair with black streaks that are style upwards giving him a resemblance of an owl. You scan his body some more before you stop and stare deep into his round, golden eyes that you could get lost in.

He was staring at you as well and you couldn’t help but shy away from his piercing gaze first. “So, I- I just wanted to say sorry for you know- I don’t have a timer nor a clue on how to find my soulmate. And I kind of gave up on looking for them, I thought no one would find me you know?”

You rubbed your arms as you bite your lips while you look away from him as you felt an empty feeling in the pit of your stomach due to the silence you shared. “2012, Interhigh Nationals you were there right?” You squint your eyes as you tread back your memories before giving him a bright look.

“Yeah, I went to support my cousin Ushijima. Why do you ask, that was a long time ago; don’t tell me you waited since 2012?” Your eyes widen as you stare deep into his golden ones and his small smile confirms your suspicions.

“Yeah, I think we were near each other for a short second because after that day my timer was stuck at 00:00:01. I was hoping we would meet again at the 2013 Interhigh Nationals but you weren’t there. May I ask why? I’m assuming you study at Shiratorizawa.”

Your chest tightened at his statement and you looked away, your body stiffened and you unconsciously locked your hands into fists. “I- I co-” You held shaky breaths as you tried to explain to your soulmate why you weren’t there.

Bokuto noticed your uneasiness and the anxiety looming over you as you tried to talk to him. A pang of worry is painted on Bokuto’s face, he immediately regrets asking you about a sensitive topic. “You don’t have to explain y/n, it’s okay. I’m happy that you’re here now, the past doesn’t matter. I’m not angry at you anymore, it’s not your fault you had different circumstances and you couldn’t find me.”

You couldn’t understand what he was saying but his voice had calmed you and made you come back to him. You stared at him as his face was filled with worry and guilt. “I- I couldn’t join my team in the Nationals because of my foolishness that caused me to overexert one of my knees, I was brought to the States to recover where I studied and met Hajime.”

You looked down expecting Bokuto to scold you for not taking care of yourself and for being a stupid volleyball player. But his words shocked you, “Are your knees okay now? You’ve recovered right? Are you in pain? Do you want to sit down perhaps?”

Bokuto rambled as he scrambled away before carrying you and bringing you to a lounge area that you passed by earlier. Bokuto placed you as he looked at you and tilted his head to the side, “Do you need anything? Maybe you want some water to drink?” Without giving you time to reply he immediately went to one of the refrigerators and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Here have some,” He pushed the water in your hands before pressing his palms under your eyes to wipe the tears that fell from your eyes. “Please don’t cry, it’s not your fault okay? I’m sorry for asking you an intrusive question.”

“It’s okay Bo, I thought you deserve an explanation. You worked hard and waited long enough for me to suddenly appear. If I was in your position I would’ve stopped looking for someone who can’t be seen.” You say without thinking but immediately regret after the sight of Bokuto’s lips turn into a pout.

“I don’t mean it like that, I meant- I’m thankful that you didn’t give up looking for me. It really means a lot, and the fact that I met you is more than enough for me.” You lean forward and give him a tight hug. After that a pregnant silence filled the lounge, but it was a comforting silence, just the two of you in your own thoughts and being with each other.

“So, we’re soulmates right?” You looked at Bokuto and gave him a warm smile before taking his hands in your arms and inspecting his wrists. “Volleyball huh? Is that why you didn’t lose hope whatsoever? Because we would be in the same field of career?”

Bokuto blushed at the feeling of your hands on his own and the tingles he felt as you ran your hands on his mark. And you take his other hand and inspect the timer as it runs forward. You spent the entire morning together; before Iwaizumi and Ushijima went to find you for taking so long and ditching practice.

;

“Bokutoooo, I told you you can’t just do squats all of the time. That’s not how your workout regimen is planned.” You scold him as you push him in the direction of the bench presses. “But I don’t want a larger chest, it’s enough already, that's Atsumu’s thing. Plus I know how much you love my ass.-- Bokuto stated nonchalantly before continuing-- You always touch it when we-”

That’s the time you cut him off and you make him shut up. “As much as I love your ass that doesn’t excuse you from skipping your chest exercise.” You scold him and point to the bench press that you prepared for him.

“Not even if my fiance/soulmate/the love of my life is the trainer?” Bokuto clings his arms around you yet you stay professional and serious. “No, go hit the bench press then maybe, just maybe we can do some things in the shower.” You winked at his direction before patting his back and walking away.

“Don’t you dare plan on having sex in th shower I have had enough of it. You two are disgusting beings, why won’t you wait until you arrive at home. Or when there is no one else in the gym?” Sakusa mutters and shivers in disgust at the two of you.

“So, if we wait until all of you clean up we can have the bathroom to ourselves?” Bokuto beamed at the idea Sakusa gave him, and didn’t look at it in a negative light. “Y/n!! We should do that later.” You closed your eyes as Bokuto didn’t even try to be discreet about it.

“You know what, we’re leaving.” Iwaizumi spoke all of a sudden. “What? Practice is not yet over.” You turn to Hajime before looking at the clock. “We’ll play volleyball on one of the courts. You two can stay here, we’re done with your horny asses. Plus sex is basically a work out so you two enjoy and do your thing.”

Hajime gestured to the rest of the team to leave and shook his head before closing the door of the gym. You were left along with Bokuto, “I can’t believe that worked. They actually left,-- you look at Bokuto before grabbing his arm-- you can stop doing that now let’s sleep.”

You drag him to the yoga mat at the back and lay beside him. “I love you Kotarou, even though it took us eight? Seven? Years to meet I’m happy I found you and I’m happy that I’m marrying you.” You snuggle deep in his chest as you take in his scent that calms you down instantly.

“Are we just going to sleep? I was really hoping we could have sex you know, I’m horny with what you said.” Bokuto spoke unexpectedly, making you chuckle loudly as you straddle his chest. “If you want, I could show you some things.”

“Can we do it in the bench press? I always wanted to do it in the bench press.” Bokuto’s hands gripped tightly on your hips. “Is that why you avoided doing bench presses? Because you get horny?” Bokuto hissed and carried you there. “Why don’t I show you.” You rolled your eyes, but still, you can’t help it.

You love the man and that wouldn’t change because something kinda crazy happened.


End file.
